


They're For My Brother

by samandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Funny, completely ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to explain that he's buying every Taylor Swift album in the store for his brother, and then Cas shows up and "great" things begin to happen. After it's all over, Sam is so done with everything and all of it's probably Dean's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're For My Brother

Sam is standing in line at the local Target, in the next town where they decided to rest up, trying to explain to the cashier why he’s buying every Taylor Swift album they sell.

"They’re for my brother." Sam tries to explain. It’s the lamest excuse that people use when buying something embarrassing for themselves, but the CDs really are for Dean.

Sam is towering over the cashier as she takes a picture of him holding the CDs with her phone.

Sam gets fed up and yells, “IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT I’M DOING THIS FOR MY BROTHER BECAUSE YOU DON’T HAVE ANY PIE!”

When Sam looks at the end of the line, he sees Cas sipping on a fountain drink, holding a familiar looking punk iPod in his hand, and there’s just loud slurping sounds filling up the silence.

"Just shake it off, Sam." Cas says while walking towards the door.

Just then his cell rings and he sees that it’s Dean calling. Dean switched Sam’s ringtone to ‘Blank Space’ during the night and the cashier couldn’t hold in her giggles.

"Are those CDs still for your brother?" Everyone in line laughs and Sam grabs the bag of CDs and runs out of the store.

Cas is standing outside slurping on his drink and being escorted off the slide on a child’s swing set set up against the outside wall of the store.

"What the hell were you doing, Cas?"

"My next mistake." Cas replies while pulling Dean’s iPod out of his coat pocket.

"I AM SO DONE…", Sam begins to shout, but he stops when Cas disappears and then reappears behind him standing next to Taylor Swift who just looks adorably confused while still in her PJs.

"You won’t need the pie, Sam." Cas says to Sam while Sam doesn’t even know what to say.

"I mean, I know things start to get weird when you’ve been on Tumblr for 24 hours… But I just wish this place had more cats."

Cas shrugs and Sam doesn’t know what to do so that he’s not charged with kidnapping a famous celebrity, but Cas is telling her about Dean and Taylor smiles.

"I read about you two on Tumblr and I can’t believe I’m going to help you two dorks make each other happy!"

Cas is thinking about if he should bring a cat along, and Taylor peeks in Sam’s bag and sees all of her CDs.

"Who are those for?" She asks him and he opens up his mouth to answer and she says, "They’re for your brother, right?"

"They didn’t have pie…" Sam mumbles.

"Oh, I’m supposed to tell you that Charlie says hi, this was her idea, and she doesn’t plan on giving you any money towards the CDs."

"How the hell do you know Charlie?" Sam asks, because what the hell is happening and why did it all have to happen so fast.

"Boys and boys," Cas says going back to slurping on his drink.

"And girls and girls," Taylor says to Sam with a wink.

Oh, so that explains the weird texts he’s been getting from Charlie about his opinion on dating shorter girls.

"Shake it off…," Sam says and he finally drops everything and sits down on the pavement because this can’t be his life and if it is, he’s so completely done with trying to understand it.


End file.
